Snow
by ThatOneFangirl49
Summary: It's about cresswell, not gonna spoil anything else!
1. Chapter 1

Shifting, she felt the cold sheets ripple around her as she turned onto her side. She felt her arm under the pillow and her hair softly piling onto it. Muddled thoughts coursed though her mind and, in the distance,it seemed, vague sounds reached her ears. Wind maybe? Her mind dismissed these thoughts, too complicated right now. Sleep came.

A cold blast bit her skin. It was as if the heat had shut off in the Rampion. Her tired eyes shot open. Footsteps. She sat up and blinked. The cold had faded and it was warm again. The footsteps increased. "Thorne?" They stopped. Confused, Cress proceeded to get out of bed. The Rampion floor was freezing and chilled her feet when she stepped on it. She tiptoed to the door and stuck her head out into the hallway. No one. Fear began to claw up her throat. "W-who's there?" She said shakily. No reply. Shaking. She tiptoed out into the hall and made her way into the control room. Her hands automatically went to fiddle with her hair, but were temporarily surprised that there was nothing there. The sound of wind reached her ears. It was coming from outside...She pressed her ear to the door and pulled away instantly because the door seemed to be frozen. "Huh?" Cress went to the control panel. She pressed the "OPEN MAIN" button, and in blasted a wind of icy cold. Cress yelped as the frosty air bit her skin. She had never felt this kind of cold before. Looking out the door, all she could see was white. Another gust of wind blew through the room. She shivered. Not having a coat, she didn't want to get close, but she was dying to see what that white stuff was. Her curiosity got the better of her and she stepped her foot into the whiteness. She yelled. And extreme cold swept through her whole body and almost instantly numbed her foot. The white had pulled in almost her whole leg when she stepped in. She chattered and shivered, trying to pull her foot out of the icy white. She couldn't. Panic swept over Cress as she pulled, her foot unmoving. Suddenly she felt herself losing balance. Cress fell into the white. She screeched and jumped, trying to claw her way back onto the ship. The white was not merciful. She felt like it was quicksand. She was slipping, slipping! Her hands wildly failed and caught at the base of the ship's door. Cress wasn't strong enough to pull herself up, especially when half of her body was numb from the snow. Her hands slipped but she clung one Cress's whole body was in the deadly white, her head and arms were the only things free. She didn't have much time. She felt her hands slipping.

* * *

? ﾟﾘﾏ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry about the time it took to get this out. I'll try to speed things up next time! Also, thank you, my four reviewers! I do not own tlc. If I did, I would put in more cresswell! 3

* * *

Intense warmth wrapped around her numb, paralyzed body. It was all Cress could feel. She thought she heard voices;muddled;in the distance. She wanted badly to open her eyes...but she could not yet feel them. Panic sprang in her mind when she realized  
she was completely paralyzed and could not move;could not feel anything. Was she dead? _No_ , she thought, hearing more voices and strange noises, _I am not dead_.Cress could now feel her finger tips and part of her face. She moved her  
fingers wildly, hoping to catch someone's attention. No luck. In vain, she struggled to move the parts of her body she could feel as they grew warmer. After five minutes of this, she found she could now hear much better. The voices. "What do I do?!  
She's not waking up!" Cress sighed in relief...inside her head. It was Thorne's voice. "I have a brilliant idea, Cinder!" Cinder's voice now, but all static-y and not very loud. "What? Please tell me it's actually good."

"What if.. she can only be awoken by true love's kiss!", Thorne gasped

"No, Thorne, that-"she sighed. "That's a terrible idea!"

Cress's heart pounded. Was he actually going to kiss her? Her question was answered as she felt his lips press against hers. She screamed, danced, cried and fainted... mentally.

"Thorne...did you seriously...,"came Cinder's voice.

"You bet I did, honey buckets! Now...any minute now!"

Cress heard Cinder sigh. "Thorne...listen...I know you're desperate and you are very obviously covering it, but you need to actually do something here!"

Cress felt a thump on the bed she was lying on, and then a watery voice:

"What am I going to do cinder?," his voice cracked. Cress felt his hand cup her face."Please wake up..."

Cress tried to move.

Eyes...open...come on!

Cress felt as Thorne shook her, jarring her muscles back into feeling. " _Wake up!_ ," he shouted.

Finally, Cress felt her eyes slowly opening. She forced herself up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around Thorne. Thorne gasped. "Cress! I knew you'd come around!"

Cinder's voice came from the small computer in Cress's room. "What?! What happened? She's awake?"

Ignoring Cinder, Thorne and cress hugged. Cress asked,"What on Luna was that white stuff?!"

Thorne laughed. "That was snow! I was going to surprise you!"

Cress shook. "Well, I definitely got a surprise from that.,"she said, more quietly.

Thorne pulled away from the hug, still holding cress by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, Cress. I didn't mean for that to happen. You weren't supposed to wake up until I got back!"

Cress smiled. "It's okay. No one got hurt, right?"

"I hope not."

"I'm fine."

Thorne kissed her cheek, making her red. "Hot chocolate, dear?"

Cress blushed even more. "Sure." Thorne took her hand and, helping her get up, led her out of the room.

Cinder's voice crackled. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

Sorry if the text format is a little weird; I'm writing this on my phone and not a computer. Also... THE FLUFF!3


End file.
